Bionicle and Hero Factory: Bionicle 2015 prologue
by Bio-Factory2251
Summary: on a dimensional rift between two universe a war has set. the universe being destroyed and the only way to stop it is to...reset it. bit of
1. Chapter 1

**In every universe there is a connection whether they may be different or similar.**

on a dimensional rift between two universe a war has set. a red figure sits its back on a stump the rain falls heavily on the figure the rain drops, the thunder roars revealing the appearance of the figure it's body shape was muscular identifying it was armour was found on his body, shoulders and lower legs, a mask with a large circle on the mouth piece, three holes at the side of the mask, two eyeholes and a small rectangular hole on the forehead. he looked up at the dark night sky and sees cracks. the breathes heavily "when did this all happen..?"

6 days ago on spherus magna the toa,matoran,glatorian and the agori are going about their daily lives. the toa nuva search for a location for new atero, the matoran now go to schools with the agori. while the glatorian have now became elders of the council with the turaga. at the grasslands Toa Tahu Master Of Fire and Toa Gali Master Of Water are searching for a perfect place for new atero "there that looks like a perfect place!" said gali as he pointed at a flat land near a mountain

"are you serious if some sort of new evil attacks their first plan must be crashing that mountain to atero we can't afford that!" exclaimed tahu

"then where should we put atero then huh tahu!?"

"we've done this already gali i told you who should've put it there!"

"but matorans and agori won't feel comfortable living near a volcano!"

"they will be fine besides they got ta-matorans supporting them and turaga vakama who WAS a ta-matoran back then."

"no lets keep moving tahu."

tahu groans and follows gali. meanwhile on ta-magna (thats what i call the villages now) at a hut there is toa jaller the second master of fire is forging masks since ever since the final battle with teridax and mata nui he had nothing to do. then he heard a voice from behind "making masks hmm jaller?"

"umm uh yes...turaga vakama. why do you ask?"

"nothing its just that your doing it wrong."

"i was? well forgive me turaga for its my first time doing this."

"let me teach you how."

"you but your a turaga. shouldn't you be with the council?"

"never mind that for i was a great mask maker in my matoran days and a disk maker in my toa days."

so turaga vakama taught jaller how to make masks. then an agori came at the door "turaga vakama,toa jaller. the master of fire and water have arrived." as the two heard they went outside and saw toa tahu and gali arriving at the gates with sadness on their faces. turaga vakama walks up to them. "so any news about the location for new atero?" said vakama "sadly turaga...no." said tahu as he looked down on sadness "don't fret toa because it is okay that you didn't everyone is happy that peace has appeared in spheres magna." said vakama still thinking positive "i guess your right." said gali. then gali left ta-magna to travel to ga-magna

while lewa was exploring around le-magna as he swings from vine to vine he then stopped at a tree. then his mask glowed a bright green color and he started levitating and went up he looked up at the sky glaring at its beautyness in the morning. "hmm the sky seems nicer than mata nui or its just that I've been fighting too long in my life that i've never actually took the time to look up." said lewa as he admired the cyan sky.

back at ta-magna tahu was walking around the streets of ta-magna he looked up at the sky and saw something peculiar. it was a crack "hmm never knew the skies can crack.." said tahu as he ignored the crack then a massive swirling portal opened sucking everything around it "gah! how did this happen!" tahu groans as he tries to hold onto the ground he then took his dual fire swords and smashed it to the ground, holding him firmly. then the portal closes 'what was that' tahu pants for air then stands up 'i need to warn the others.' then tahu runs to the council where everyone was there for the meeting.

at the council the turaga announced that new attire won't be getting a new place anytime soon dissapointment went on the faces of everyone then they heard a running voice from the door. the door opens revealing tahu feeling a bit of exhaustion 'tahu what brings you here?' asked turaga vakama 'a portal opened...it sucked a lot of things...we need to investigate' tahu pants for air then turaga vakama approached him 'very well toa we must call the rest of the toa nuva and investigate this' said turaga vakama

at ko-magna kopaka is helping villager make more structures for their new village he looks at the horizon then he saw a giant light appear as some sort of signal 'hmm the team's back together huh?' kopaka then leaves ko-magna and headed for the light at tajun lies takanuva relaxing then berry approached him 'woah nice spear toa.' admired the agori reaching out for it 'woah there berix no touchy.' takanuva then looks up and saw the same light 'hmm guess its that time again huh?' takanuva then leaves tajun 'kiina then spoke 'wait where are you going? your suppose to help us repair tajun.'

'uhh yeah i'll do that but right now the team needs me.'

'you toa do this often do you?'

'WHAT your a toa too right?'

'yeah i guess i am'

the other toa nuva also saw the light and headed to it. now at ta-magna the toa nuva and one toa mata (tahu) have gathered 'so...tahu whats the problem now?' said pohatu 'well not much...' said tahu 'not much then why did you all us then?' asked takanuva 'shush brother tahu always has a reason why they called us here.' said gali 'well...i was walking around here then all of a sudden a portal appeared and tried to suck me in but luckily i didn't get sucked so i called you here to investigate why it happened.' then suddenly the same portal appeared and is sucking everything around it. the toa nuva and mata (tahu) weren't prepared for it thus they were sucked in.


	2. Chapter 2: the hero factory side

(ok in my version of Invasion From Below is similar but the cliffhanger isn't included cuz it was POINTLESS! also forget how the heroes were created out of parts in my head canon the heroes were chosen teenagers to become heroes. also they are like the agori meaning their organic.)

now at makuhero city the heroes returns from their mission to stop the "invasion from below" in metropolis city. (if the name was wrong I'm sorry i didn't know what city it was.) **"welcome back. so how was the mission?" **greeted zib as he was approached by the heroes **"it went ba-" **said stormer before it was interrupted by furno **"it went great! we saved the city." **furno placed his hand onto stormer **"and we save a lot of people." **stormer than took furno's hand and took it off his shoulder he grunted and left. then bulk walked up to him **"woah there stormer. what's the rush don't you want to celebrate." **said stringer **"we made those beasts extinct!" **exclaimed stormer **"ohh...right but I'm sorry stormer it was...the only thing we could do..." **said stringer as he looked down on sadness. then stormer left.

meanwhile at the makuhero cafe the other heroes are celebrating. the inside of the building was decorated with dark azure walls and the floor was bright green, there is a counter with a glass case inside was treats and other edible stuff that you can buy.**"great job on your mission guys! i wish i could've joined but i had other things to do." **said nex as he takes another hero juice and drank it **"thanks man and yeah it was disappointing you ****couldn't join us on that mission." **said furno as he drank the hero cola. then a waiter came with a plateful of pizza **"pizza for the heroes who saved the city from beasts from below?" **said the waiter putting the plate into the table **"oh yeah!" **said everyone as they each take a slice. then furno opened the tv and saw the news **"guys look!" **then everyone pointed the direction of their heads to the tv and what they saw was a giant portal sucking out makuhero city **"we have to help them. lets go guys!"** furno then took his gear and went outside the cafe. then suddenly he went back in. "**back so soon?" **asked nex **"the swirly thing is sucking the city!" **said furno. suddenly the roof got sucked the heroes were also sucked inside

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

**a/n: i may need to take on a little hiatus i am on the need of more ideas...**


	3. Chapter 3: The End?

on an unknown dimension a portal opened shooting out tahu "aaah!" tahu screamed as he plummeted to the ground. he then gets up and looks up he saw was a purple dark sky...and a falling gali. tahu then reached out his arms to catch her. but gali fell beside him. plumetting to the ground...

"ow... what was that? and.." gali looked around the area "where are we?" tahu reached out his arms to gali. gali then took the hand and was put back on her feet. "i don't know sister... but we will get out of here." said tahu. then more portals opened throwing out lewa,onua,takanuva,pohatu and kopaka and turaga vakama. lewa first fell to the ground before onua fell on his back "aah! brother that hurts!" said lewa as he felt the pain on his back caused by onua. "oh sorry.." said onua as he got out to lewa. kopaka also then fell to the ground. watch out brother!" said pohatu falling to kopaka. kopaka avoided this by casting an ice slide. pohatu then slides onto the ice before losing balance and crashing onto a falling takanuva. then they also fell to the ground. turaga vakama was simply caught by tahu.

all of them both got into their feet and looked around the place. the place was a mystery to them it had a purple dark sky the setting of the area was most likely a desert but the sand was blue-violet. "what is this dark place?" questioned takanuva.

"what place is this?" a familiar voice laughed "its none other than battle world!" the voiced came from a person in a cloak covering his body. "who are you?" said tahu readying his flame sword. "you don't recognise this voice?" said the mysterious figure. "teridax?" said takanuva. the mysterious figure laughed quietly and evilly. "of course i am teridax!" said the figure removing his cloak revealing makuta teridax. "we beat you once we can do it again!" exclaimed tahu. "oh really? you didn't beat me mata nui did!" said teridax. "teridax is right tahu. we didn't beat him mata nui did..." said gali in a worried tone. "so what? we run and hide?" questioned tahu. "i.. don't know..." said gali. "also I'm not alone..." said teridax revealing his army. the sight shocked everyone it was everyone and everything they have ever defeated the makuta,rahkshi,bohrok and everyone they have ever faced plus unknown villains. "this..this is impossible!" said the shocked lewa. "oh but it is... its all thanks to him!" said teridax revealing von nebula. "it was only a matter of dimension jumping!" said von nebula. "who are you?" questioned onua. "well ok i'll tell you. you'll all die anyway. i am... von nebula!" said von nebula. "we have no chance tahu! we must retreat." said takanuva. "retreat? we all faced back then and now we have new armour and weapons that unranks them! we can do this as one!" said tahu. "ooh lets make this fight interesting..." said teridax taking out a mysterious stone throwing it onto turaga vakama. "agh! it hurts!" said vakama grunting in pain. "what did you do to him!" said gali "just wait..." said teridax. and then suddenly a bright fire glowed from vakama turning him back to the toa metru he once was. and a portal opened revealing the other toa metru "woah..." said the amazed newly brought back Toa Metru "you... turned them back into a toa?" said lewa. "a fair fight is a fair fight right?" said teridax. tahu chuckled. "your right... everyone! lets do this!" said tahu charging into battle followed by the other toa nuva and other toa metru. and then the army of enemies they fought in the past also went into battle. then a war struck a fight between good and evil. vakama and tahu charged onto makuta teridax with their weapons tahu was in his golden armour. "you can't win this teridax!" said vakama as he shot his disc launcher onto teridax. tahu slashed forth to teridax. teridax simply dodged the disc and parried tahu's attack. he then shot a blast of shadow at them launching them away from teridax. gali and nokama were surrounded by bohrok they them blasted them with a powerful surge of water knocking the bohrok swarm away.

pohatu and onewa were surrounded by rahkshi. "heh this is our end huh?" said pohatu. "not quite toa nuva of stone!" said onewa "quickly! our elemental power at them use the sand!" onewa and pohatu then blew a gust of sand at them the sand then became a tornado the rahkshi were caught by it and they're kraata were taken off. the rahkshi armors then fell to the ground. but more rahkshi were coming.

lewa and matau were under fire from other makuta. "got any plans vine-swinger?" said lewa to matau. "i have one ehehe..." matau then told the plan to lewa. they then used they're elemental power putting the makuta together. lewa and matau then plummeted them to the ground encasing them tightly in sand. both the toas of air then slapped their hands together.

kopaka and juju were freezing skakdi and barraki alike and smashing they're frozen corpses. "not bad kopaka." said nuju. kopaka then smiled a small one. "your not too bad yourself nuju..." said kopaka.

onua and whenua were using brute strength to fight the gahdok and cahdok (is that their name?) "ugh this is a tough one!" said whenua. "i have an idea!" said onua onua then proceeded to tell whenua his plan. they then backed away and casted rocks the rocks then encased the bohrok queens together. "nice one!" said whenua.

takanuva was fighting off the new villains with his elemental power. one used its tentacle to grab hold of takanuva and slam him to the ground the other shot a blast of fire at him burning his armour. takanuva screamed in pain. then suddenly a blast of ice and fire shot the new villains. "get away from him Xplode and meltdown!" said stormer. "your days are from over!" said furno. "Who're you guys?" said takanuva. "we're the hero factory and it seems like you were in trouble." said stormer. "heh i guess..." takanuva chuckled.

meanwhile tahu and vakama were having a hard time bringing down teridax. they were already panting. "tahu... i have an idea.." said vakama. he then told tahu the plan. "okay!" said tahu. tahu then puts his flame sword to vakama's disc launcher. vakama and tahu then used their elemental power to light the sword vakama then shot the sword at teridax the sword hits teridax's shoulder. "agh! you'll pay for that!" he then casted a giant shadow ball launching it at the toa nuva and metru. the shadow ball then hits everyone in. they all screamed in pain. "its no use tahu this is a losing battle!" said gali. "don't worry we found this on our way here." said stormer handing out the mask of time. "the mask of time?" said tahu. "hold up brother i see a writing." said takanuva. onua proceeded to read it. 'to win the war each toa from the six elements must unite with the six heroes and cause a new island to form. but the price will be the destruction of the dimension of the six heroes. memories will be erased from the toa' "thats crazy!" said tahu. "but its the only way." said rocka. "he's right tahu we need to do it." said gali. "NO! i won't do it. i can't lose us and...you.." said tahu crying. "i know but... its this or our death." said gali putting her hand on tahu's shoulder. "fine.." said tahu "no matter what happens... we'll always be together...as the toa nuva."

tahu then takes off his hau. and puts on the mask of time. the toa nuva and stormer,furno,breez,surge,rocka,bulk. then held hands together and formed a giant light the light then engulfed everyone and everything in the area. "what is that..? no no no!" said teridax being caught in the blast. the blast then exploded and everything disappeared.

"..."

"..."

"..."

5 weeks later...

on the island of okoto... all lived in harmony it was a place of wonders and beautiful landscapes. from the islands elemental forces. two brothers known as the mask makers. created masks of power each brother had a special mask. makuta owned the mask of control. and ekimu the mask of creation. the brothers provided the island as with many masks. but ekimu's were the most treasured. his brother became envious and forged an evil plan. there was a sacred law that a mask cannot contain more than one element. otherwise it would be too powerful and dangerous but makuta wanted the strongest mask. the mask of ultimate power! when makuta put it on it took control over him! and the island began to shake and crumble! realising what his brother had done, ekimu managed to knock the mask off makuta. a shockwave rolled across the island sending both brothers in an endless sleep. the masks were scattered all over the island. waiting for a time someone would go looking for them. now evil is rising craving the mask of creation but six heroes fell from the sky. tahu,gali,pohatu,kopaka,onua and lewa it is their destiny to find their masks of power,battle evil and save the island!


End file.
